1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded antenna connector, and more particularly to a shielded antenna connector having improved supporting structure for stable electrical connection to an antenna.
2. The Related Art
An antenna is an essential part of a mobile phone. When the antenna is an outer antenna, an antenna connector is necessary to electrically connect the antenna with an inner printed circuit board of the mobile phone. However, the antenna is a sensitive component for sending and receiving messages. The antenna is easy to be interfered by interferences such as the position of the mobile phone, the connection condition between the antenna and the printed circuit board, and the ground shield. Therefore, the antenna designed with a shield for shielding the interferences comes with the tide of fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,071 describes a shielded antenna connector providing a shield ground and RF connector for interconnections between an antenna and a printed circuit board. The shielded antenna connector includes a housing. An insulated connector insert is inserted into the housing and defines a chamber therebetween for receiving a retractable antenna. A shaped metal contact is inserted into the insulated connector insert. The shaped metal contact is electrically connected to the outer antenna, as a result, the antenna is electrically connected to the printed circuit board of the mobile phone. The housing act as a ground shield and surrounds the antenna so as to isolate the interferences outside.
However, when the antenna is stretched or retracted, the antenna is easy to loosen in the housing and the electrical connection between the antenna and the shaped metal contact is unstable, therefore, it is unstable when the antenna sending or receiving messages, and the communication of the mobile phone is affected.